


They'll Hang us in the Louvre

by mamabeaw



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, the one that got away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamabeaw/pseuds/mamabeaw
Summary: The last time you saw Park Sungjin was 11 years ago. Now he's back with a wife and a daughter.





	1. A Rush at the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last time you saw Park Sungjin was 11 years ago. Now he's back with a wife and a daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Sungjin x Reader fic. AHHH
> 
>  
> 
> The titles are from Lorde's The Louvre :D

Here’s how I thought the parent-teacher conference would go:

The mother of Park Seoyeon would walk through the door and I would bow courteously, begin with a bit of small talk before our dialogue about Seoyeon’s performance and behavior at school. I would talk about how generally well-behaved she is, how she has already made friends with everyone in her class considering it’s only been two weeks since her arrival, how she’s very polite - says please, thank you, and sorry. I would also bring up how Seoyeon would always raise her hand in the middle of class discussion and ask, “snack time?” or “lunch time?”. Then, I would show Seoyeon’s portfolio - a few pages of the work she has done in class and a few pictures of her making crafts and participating in class activities. Finally, I would end the conference with a short discussion about our shared goals with Seoyeon and how we can achieve them together. I would thank her for her time, pack up and head home.

But as always, things don’t go the way I would like them to.

My last appointment is at 4:30. The sunlight is starting to filter through the windows, casting a warm glow in the colorful classroom. It’s already 4:56. I’m afraid I don’t have enough patience to deal with Seoyeon’s apathetic mother especially when she’s late.

Let me tell you something about Park Hye Jin: she’s my least favorite parent. Why? Every time Mrs. Park drops off Seoyeon to school, she would simply walk her daughter to the door then leave. I can’t count how many times Seoyeon waved goodbye to her mother power walking away. She also forgets to pack lunch for her daughter and is always late in picking her up in the afternoon. It amazes me how Seoyeon is so kind and warm when she has Hye Jin for her mother. I can only hope things are different at home.

Speak of the devil.

Park Hye Jin walks in with her eyes glued to her phone and takes a seat in front of me. I reluctantly stand to greet her.

“Good afternoon, Mrs. Park. Thank you for taking the time to-”

“ _Appa_ , hurry!” Seoyeon appears at the door followed by a man in a plaid flannel shirt over a black tee.

Suddenly, I hear my heart beating loud and clear.

Even now, his smile still makes everything around him come to a standstill.

Sungjin stops in his tracks and I forget to breathe.

Eyes wide.

Heart racing.

“Oh?” he blinks at me. “ _Gabjagi_?”

No one is ever prepared for moments like this: when memories you had buried for so long comes back in flashes, when feelings come rushing as if they were waiting for exactly this moment to remind you what you had lost.

So yes. Fucking _gabjagi_.

I’m completely stunned. All I can do is blink and open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out.

“Come and sit, darling.” Hye Jin says. The word ‘darling’ pulls me out of my trance.

Seoyeon pulls her dad hard enough to lose his balance and stumbles next to his wife.

“Sorry for being late.” he says once he’s seated.

“It's okay, Sung- Mr. Park. I'm glad you could join us today.” I sit down and reach for Seoyeon's portfolio with clammy hands and a fluttery sensation in my stomach.

“Let's begin with Seoyeon's performance at school.” I hope they don’t hear the nervousness in my voice or any sort of emotion that would give me away.

While I discuss Seoyeon's performance in school, Mrs. Park is completely preoccupied with her phone and Seoyeon is reading in the library. Sungjin, on the other hand, has his eyes on me, listening intently.

“As for the things we need to work on-” I say putting aside the portfolio. “During class discussions, Seoyeon would often raise her hand and ask if it’s time to eat. And when it’s snack time, she would rather eat her lunch. So I’m wondering if-”

Hye Jin’s phone rings.

“Hello?” she takes the call. My eyes follow her as she stands up and walks to the door.

“Continue. I have to take this.”

I slowly turn my head, half eager and half hesitant to be alone with Sungjin.

A flash of annoyance crossed Sungjin’s handsome features but in the blink of an eye it disappears when our eyes meet.

“A-as I was saying, I was wondering if Seoyeon-”

“ _Appa_!” Seoyeon pulls herself on his lap and cups his face with her tiny hands. “I'm hungry.”

Sungjin’s mouth twitches, he’s fighting a smile.

“Seoyeon-ah, I'll just finish talking with your teacher. Okay?” he says without removing Seoyeon's hands that are now gently squishing his cheeks.

“But I'm hungry.” Seoyeon frowns.

“Seoyeon,” I take my shot at appeasing her. “Didn’t you tell me _gimbap_ is your favorite?”

“Yes and _tteokbokki_ and chicken and _bibimbap_ and _mandu_.”

“Okay. Do you mind staying at the reading corner for awhile so I can talk to your dad about making you _gimbap_ later?”

Sungjin raises his eyebrows.

She squeals in excitement and hops down from her dad’s lap before skipping back to the mini library.

“You sure know the way to my daughter’s heart.” Sungjin chuckles.

“If I remember correctly, it’s also the way to yours?” I grin.

“Oh?” laughter bubbles out of Sungjin, blinking his big eyes. I always did enjoy seeing him get flustered. “You always were a smooth talker.”

I laugh and he smiles wistfully. God. How am I still smitten after all these years? Isn’t there an expiration date for these things? That if you haven’t seen the ex-love of your life for x amount of years, you won’t feel like you made the huge and terrible mistake of letting them go?

There's a beat of silence, a moment of just looking at each other as our laughter trails off. But his wife comes back with her phone still pressed to her ear and a serious look on her face.

“Are we done? We need to go. I have to go back to the precinct right away.” she says with urgency. “Seoyeon! Let’s go!”

“Just a minute!” Seoyeon says returning the books on the shelves.

Hye Jin clicks her tongue impatiently. “I’ll wait in the car.”

Sungjin gets up from his seat reluctantly with an apologetic look on his face. He opens his mouth to speak but his daughter joins us, wrapping her arms around his leg.

“Thank you for fixing the books, Seoyeon.” I smile at her and bend down to hold my hand up so she could give me a high five.

“See you tomorrow, _seonsaengim_!” Seoyeon waves.

“Thank you.” He bows and walks out of the classroom with Seoyeon.

I plop down on the chair with my palms covering my eyes. I always knew there was something familiar about Seoyeon and it suddenly made sense to me. Seoyeon has Sungjin’s smile - the kind of smile that reaches her eyes and lights up her entire face. She also has her father’s eyes - moons that I always gravitate to.

I need a drink.


	2. Live Through This and You Won't Look Back

The Flying Beaver is my second home. It used to be a 24 hour restaurant where we used to hang out. It’s reminiscent of an old school 50's diner complete with metallic reflective exterior walls, large paneled windows, and neon lights. It wasn't until five years ago that the owner decided to turn it into a dark and grungy pub that has movie nights. 

Tonight, they're playing My Best Friend's Wedding - a film about Jules realizing that she's in love with her best friend who’s days away from getting married. She then decides to break up the wedding and convince her best friend to choose her instead. 

Tonight, I’m skipping the movie and going straight to the bar and drink myself silly after today. 3 shots of tequila and a pint of malt beer to get things started. I'll try not to regret this in the morning.

“Save some for me?” Sungjin's voice rings in my ears as he sits next to me. 

I knock back my third shot before turning to look at him. 

“What happened to your hair?” I grin.

Sungjin scrunches his nose and reaches for his buzz cut hair.

“I just shaved it on a whim.” he takes sip of his drink.

“You look like an egg.”

“A handsome egg.” He says and I agree.

If anything, his shaved head makes his features stand out even more. There are more lines in the corners of his eyes when he laughs. His voice is deeper, more gruff but the gentle expressions of his voice remain. He looks older, but all the more striking.

I see him glance at me sideways while he drinks from his glass. He catches me, but I’m bold enough not to look away thanks to the alcohol buzzing through my blood.

“What?” he lets the glass rest on his lip, an eyebrow raised.

“You’re here.” I shrug and sip from my drink.

“Is it weird?”

“It’s a little weird.”

All of a sudden, a group of people start to cheer loudly. People giving each other high fives, others clinking their pints of beer with each other. 

“There’s a rugby match.” Sungjin suddenly laughs. “You taught me how to tackle. Remember?”

How could I forget.

 

It wasn't love at first sight even though it's the kind of thing that happened to Sungjin a lot. Boys and girls swooned over him. It was his kind face and strong accent that had everyone at his feet, but Sungjin was oblivious to those kinds of things. He was busy getting A’s and hanging out with his friends. So when Brian brought Sungjin to one of our rugby trainings, it came as a surprise.

We were introduced to each other by Brian, the team captain of the men’s rugby team, during Sungjin’s first training. The boys and the girls at school trained together since there weren’t enough members in the girls team to make a squad. So for a time, the boys and girls trained drills and held full contact practice games together. 

Full contact. 

Park Sungjin.

It was hard to imagine.

 

“Captain Spitfire!” 

I was in the middle of a passing drill with my teammates when Brian interrupted. 

“What?” I chucked the ball at him - hard. “Stop calling me that.”

“This is Sungjin.” Brian gestured at him to come closer. “I need you to do tackling drills with him.”

Sungjin bowed politely. It seemed like he was nervous.

“Oh hey. I think we have history together?” I squinted, trying to remember if it was history or chemistry. 

“History and chemistry.”

“Right.”

When I looked back at Brian, his eyes were darting between me and Sungjin with a sly grin on his annoying face.

“What is it, Kang?” I rolled my eyes at him.

“I’m placing Sungjin under your care.” he said, walking away. And once he was far enough for me to catch him, he yelled 

“HE DOESN’T LIKE PHYSICAL CONTACT!” 

Only Brian Kang would think of giving a girl with a temper like mine a new trainee who plays rugby but doesn’t like physical contact. 

 

Every Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday, the rugby team has the field for ourselves. Today, half of the field was occupied by the rugby team and the other half by the soccer team. Those who belonged to the backs were on one side practicing their footwork and evasion skills while those who belonged to the forwards were on the other side drilling tackles. 

A nervous Sungjin stood before me: poised to tackle but hesitant. To be fair, his stance was impressive - knees bent, feet shoulder-width apart, back straight, head high. Now if only he could execute the tackle. 

“Have you played rugby before, Sungmin-” I asked, trying my best to hide my impatience after 10 minutes of bracing myself for nothing.

“-Sungjin.” he corrected without breaking his focus. Sungjin could've burned a hole right through me with the way he was concentrating. 

“-Sungjin. Sorry. Have you ever played rugby?” I repeated. 

“We only had touch rugby in my old school.” his sweat trickled down from his forehead to his jaw, his dark brown hair was sticking to his forehead. “and never with girls.” his lips curled into a shy smile. 

“That's alright.” I shrugged. “Okay. I'll approach you and you can meet me halfway for the tackle.”

“Give me a sec.” he straightened up, shook his arms and legs, and rolled his neck.

“Here I come.” I said and began jogging towards him with the ball in my hands. Sungjin matched my pace and we met halfway. He got into position, lowered his center of gravity while I braced myself for impact but Sungjin's arms only hovered around my legs, his head was nowhere near my hip.

Awkward.

“Okay, okay. That's okay.” I said more to myself than to Sungjin as I walked backwards to my original position. He apologized and laughed nervously. 

“Park Sungjin!” the coach walked to where Sungjin and I were practicing. “Let me see that again.”

Sungjin locked eyes with me, seeking reassurance. I nodded at him, hoping it’s enough encouragement. 

The coach blew his whistle, signalling for us to start. I charged towards Sungjin one more time while he met me halfway for the tackle. This time his arms were closer to my legs - near enough for his arms to brush against the back of my thighs, and for his shoulder to lightly press on me. 

The coach stepped closer to inspect the tackle. 

“There’s so much space.” He grabbed Sungjin’s arms forcefully and wrapped his limbs around my thighs. Sungjin almost tipped forward but he caught himself and leaned heavily against me. I felt the heat radiating from his body and felt his sweat soaking into my shirt.

“Your head-” the coach pressed Sungjin’s head to my hip. “-should always be glued to your opponent’s hip.” 

The coach took a step back. “Now push forward, Sungjin. Use those thighs!”

Sungjin started driving forward while I leaned on him, resisting. I felt his strong shoulders dig into my torso, his warm hands gripped the back of my thighs. 

“Put your back into it, Park.” I looked down at him and grinned, teasing him. Sungjin glanced up at me, shook his head, and let out a small laugh followed by a grunt that sent a thrill down my spine. 

Without the momentum it was harder for Sungjin to execute the tackle, but he managed to slightly lift me up and knock me to the ground: me on my back, Sungjin’s upper body flush on my thighs. Brian and the rest of the team cheered from a distance, whistling and howling. Sungjin’s eyes lit up with barely contained glee. I reached my hand out and ruffled his hair. 

“Let’s go again.”


End file.
